


Когда пройдёт боль

by tbhobbit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (probably), Blood Magic, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhobbit/pseuds/tbhobbit
Summary: Каллен прекрасно понимал, что обладает множеством недостатков, но привычка подслушивать чужие разговоры в их число, благодарение Создателю, не входила.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "И узнав всё, что было тайной,  
> Я начну ждать, когда пройдёт боль."  
>  _— Аквариум_

Несмотря на то, что была только середина дня, весь Скайхолд казался по-ночному пустынным и тихим. После недавнего происшествия со Стражами большая часть разведчиков, солдатов и магов была задействована в военных операциях, и даже Дориан, прихватив с собой Быков, отправился в Орлей проводить переговоры с некими охотниками на магистров. Неудивительно, что, спускаясь по винтовой лестнице ротонды в библиотеку, Каллен заметил только стоящую у стола Усмирённую и ярусом ниже — Соласа, с кем-то тихо беседовавшего.

Каллен прекрасно понимал, что обладает множеством недостатков, но привычка подслушивать чужие разговоры в их число, благодарение Создателю, не входила. Он поспешно зашагал к балкону, где любила отдыхать мадам де Фер: сейчас та отсутствовала, и Каллен вполне спокойно мог бы обдумать там новую стратегию для сражения с венатори или составить черновик письма для капитана отряда храмовников в Хасмале. Изначально он собирался заняться этим в библиотеке — собственный кабинет после пары шуток Сэры уже не выглядел достаточно безопасным, — но нарушать чьё-то уединение ему не хотелось.

— Я согласен с тобой, Солас, — донёсся до него чуть приглушённый голос Инквизитора. — Причина ненависти к ней — предубеждение. И невежество, конечно.

Каллен замер на месте. Место оказалось совсем рядом со столом Усмирённой, которая, вежливо кивнув Каллену, продолжила безучастно смотреть в одну точку.

Значит, рядом с Соласом был Инквизитор — это отчасти меняло дело. Инквизитор Лавеллан очень редко разговаривал с Калленом в ставке командования, предпочитая следовать советам Лелианы и Жозефины, да и вообще в присутствии других людей обращался к нему сухо и подчёркнуто вежливо. Тем не менее, когда они находились наедине, Лавеллан был гораздо дружелюбнее, постоянно задавал Каллену вопросы на самые разные темы и однажды даже попытался выяснить, что командор Инквизиции думает о каждом из её членов. В итоге Каллен сам не заметил, как за какие-то несколько недель успел поведать Инквизитору почти всю историю своей жизни, опуская, разумеется, моменты, о которых предпочитал не вспоминать. После этого было бы справедливо ожидать, что Инквизитор ответит ему тем же — но каждый раз, когда Каллен заводил речь о прошлом Лавеллана, тот мгновенно менял тему или обнаруживал неотложное дело, требовавшее его внимания прямо сейчас.

Благодаря Лелиане Каллен знал, где Лавеллан до недавнего времени жил (то один, то другой лес в Вольной Марке), чем занимался (готовился стать Хранителем своего клана) и каковы его взгляды на сложившуюся ситуацию с магами (такие же, как у Лелианы, что чрезвычайно её радовало). Но сам Инквизитор, его настоящий характер и отношение к Каллену оставались тайной для последнего.

Тайной, на которую разговор Инквизитора с кем-то другим вполне мог бы пролить свет.

Пока Каллен размышлял, стоит ли идти на сделку с совестью, диалог внизу продолжался.

— Да? Поразительно... Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, Инквизитор. Как необычно наблюдать подобные взгляды среди твоих сородичей.

— _Наших_ сородичей. Не только среди них.

Каллену стало неловко. Солас и Инквизитор явно обсуждали какую-то серьёзную эльфийскую проблему, и то, что он даже на мгновение подумал, что имеет право услышать их личную беседу, было в корне неправильно. Ему нужно было срочно уходить... 

— Кажется, единственное место, где магия крови не осуждается — это Тевинтер, — продолжил голос Инквизитора снизу.

Если бы Каллен не боялся, что его заметят, он бы громко закашлялся, но в результате из горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип, а по спине пробежал холодный пот. То есть та эльфийская проблема, в защиту которой выступает Инквизитор, это?.. 

— И он, разумеется, не самый лучший пример для остальных, — закончил мысль Солас. — Однако мне никогда не доводилось её использовать. Прости, если этот вопрос покажется слишком личным, но ты сам когда-нибудь?..

Это было уже слишком. Инквизитор начал что-то тихо говорить, но Каллен, не желая слышать его ответ, в одно мгновение взбежал обратно вверх по лестнице и понял, что попал не на балкон только тогда, когда наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Лелианы.

— Вы заблудились, командор? — спросила она. — Если что, вы здесь уже были минуты две назад. Только не оставляйте зарубки на стенах башни, чтобы найти дорогу обратно, пожалуйста. Крепость и так в плачевном состоянии…

Каллен смутно помнил, что именно он пробормотал Лелиане в ответ. Как будто бы во сне он прошёл мимо неё, потом дальше по крепостной стене и спустя некоторое время обнаружил себя за столом в собственном кабинете. Только тогда, сосредоточившись, Каллен позволил себе наконец осмыслить услышанное. Инквизитор Лавеллан, вестник Андрасте, тот, кого Каллен был почти готов назвать своим другом, с большой вероятностью был малефикаром.

Следующие несколько часов Каллен не находил себе места, бесцельно вышагивая по комнате, и даже сорвался на ни в чём не повинного Джима, не вовремя пришедшего с докладом. К тому же после обеда у него разболелась голова — ничего необычного, но, учитывая недавние события, это было вдвойне неприятно. Перед глазами всё время проносились картины, навсегда впечатавшиеся ему в память. Маги, с которыми они ещё вчера здоровались в коридорах, превращающиеся в страшные безумные существа. Сотни киркволльцев, засыпанные камнями после взрыва. Труп создания, которое когда-то было Верховным чародеем Орсино…

— Каллен! Каллен!

— Да? — очнулся Каллен. Тренировочный меч Кассандры почти касался его горла. — Сдаюсь.

Вокруг уже стемнело, как и всегда ко времени их ежедневной тренировки. Из «Приюта Вестника» всё ещё доносились музыка и пьяный смех, но снаружи не было никого, кроме них двоих. В Морозных горах к вечеру становилось очень холодно — это признавал даже Каллен, которому было не привыкать к низким температурам, — поэтому ближе к ночи обитатели Скайхолда предпочитали собираться в тёплых помещениях. Впрочем, к ним с Кассандрой это не относилось — бой на мечах в полумраке, когда движения противника приходилось не столько видеть, сколько слышать и чувствовать, предоставлял им обоим отличную возможность отточить свои навыки.

— Ты витаешь в облаках, — с нажимом заметила Кассандра, опуская меч на землю и стирая пот со лба. — Что такое? Лириумная ломка?..

— Инквизитор… — начал Каллен и замолчал. Что он должен был сказать? Простой разговор о магии крови — недостаточный повод для обвинения в её использовании. Инквизитор — малефикар? Но какие у него были доказательства? Даже если Кассандра поверит ему на слово, Каллен ушёл до того, как услышал ответ Инквизитора на вопрос Соласа. Сейчас он уже жалел о своём нелогичном поступке — тогда хотя бы можно было бы точнее разработать план действий. И, наверное, не было бы этого странного чувства неопределённости, грызущего изнутри...

— Ну и что с Инквизитором? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась Кассандра.

— Инквизитор много времени проводит с Соласом, — наконец выдавил Каллен, не сумев придумать ничего лучше.

Кассандра с прищуром посмотрела на него так, что Каллен почувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним рекрутом, перепутавшим правую и левую стороны.

— Это ожидаемо. Они оба эльфы, они оба маги. Им есть о чём поговорить. К тому же Солас довольно интересный собеседник — я убедилась в этом во время наших совместных путешествий.

— Тебе не кажется, что он мог… как-то повлиять на Инквизитора? — неловко спросил Каллен, облокачиваясь на заграждение тренировочной площадки. Вполне возможно, Каллен зря опасался худшего, но не стоило упускать из виду и то, что в разговоре участвовали двое. Пусть Солас признал, что не использовал магию крови, всё это было слишком подозрительным, чтобы оставлять без внимания.

Кассандра бросила на него странный взгляд.

— Ты не думаешь, что немного зациклен на Инквизиторе? — осторожно спросила она.

Каллен так не думал, о чём он не преминул сообщить Кассандре.

— Я просто за него беспокоюсь, — честно сказал он, радуясь, что хотя бы сейчас можно ни о чём не умалчивать. — Лелиана не смогла ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть историю Соласа. Поверь, мне самому хотелось бы отбросить все подозрения… Но я знаю, к чему это приводит.

Кассандра пожала плечами.

— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, но я доверяю и Соласу, и тем более Инквизитору. Они оба не раз спасали мне жизнь в битве и за всё это время показали себя с наилучшей стороны.

Каллен вздохнул. Сказать или не сказать? Нет, решил он, сначала нужно поговорить с Инквизитором, а уже потом — всё остальное.

— Матч-реванш? — предложил он, прерывая неловкую тишину.

— Не откажусь, — с одобрением кивнула Кассандра и наклонилась за мечом.

Когда Каллен всё-таки смог сравняться с Кассандрой и свести общее количество выигранных поединков к ничьей, было уже далеко за полночь. Кассандра, пожелав Каллену приятных снов, удалилась в пристройку, где она обычно ночевала.

Тем временем головная боль Каллена, было отступившая, снова вернулась, причём один из приступов был настолько сильным, что он поскользнулся и только чудом смог удержать равновесие. В таком состоянии, подумал он со вздохом, подниматься по лестнице — сначала к себе в кабинет, а потом в спальню — было бы настоящим самоубийством.

Ночь была хоть и холодная, но не настолько, чтобы это было невыносимым, а Каллен был довольно тепло одет, поэтому он решил посидеть на скамейке в саду — на свежем воздухе ему иногда становилось лучше. На небе ярко горели звёзды, и Каллен, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и заглушить боль, принялся их подсчитывать.

На пятьсот сорок четвёртой по счёту звезде за его спиной послышались чьи-то шаги. Каллен резко встал со скамьи, развернулся — и столкнулся лицом к лицу ни с кем иным, как с Лавелланом. На ладони Инквизитора плясал небольшой язычок пламени, слабо мерцающий в темноте. Огонька, тем не менее, хватало, чтобы Каллен, во-первых, понял, кто именно перед ним, а во-вторых, отметил, что Лавеллан выглядит очень устало.

— Не спится? — как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался Лавеллан, и, не дождавшись ответа, добавил: — Я решил прогуляться на ночь — засиделся с другом допоздна.

— С Соласом? — вырвалось у Каллена слегка хрипло от долгого молчания.

— Вообще-то с Коулом, но не уверен, что наш занятой командор помнит, кто это такой… — протянул Лавеллан, присаживаясь на скамейку и жестом приглашая Каллена к нему присоединиться. Это была отличная возможность поговорить с Инквизитором наедине — но Каллен, обычно не медлящий в таких случаях, почувствовал, что был бы рад отложить этот разговор на утро. Или на следующую неделю. Или до победы над Корифеем, что было бы идеальным вариантом.

Мысленно себя подтолкнув, Каллен сел рядом с Лавелланом. Воцарилась тишина, которую не нарушало ничего, кроме шума ветра и хлопанья крыльев изредка пролетавших над ними птиц. Какое-то время Каллен снова наблюдал за звёздами, а иногда, когда головная боль немного отступала, исподтишка переводил взгляд на Инквизитора. Тот незаметно для Каллена уже успел погасить огонёк на ладони. Его большие глаза чуть светились в темноте — черта, которая, как Каллен заметил, была присуща почти всем эльфам — и благодаря этому было ясно, что Инквизитор смотрит куда-то вдаль.

— Это был ты, да? — неожиданно сказал Лавеллан, так внезапно, что Каллен вздрогнул. — Сегодня днём, когда мы с Соласом разговаривали в ротонде, я что-то услышал — лязганье доспехов или вроде того, но наверху была только Элизма.

Каллен замер. Ему вдруг стало жарко, несмотря на мороз.

— Прошу прощения, — выдавил он. — Создатель видит, я не хотел…

— Хотел, нет, неважно, — махнул рукой Лавеллан, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к Каллену. — Мне гораздо важней знать, что ты об этом думаешь.

— Что думаю?! — вырвалось у Каллена неожиданно громко. Очередной приступ боли пронзил виски, и он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как сопровождавшие его весь сегодняшний день смешанные чувства перерастают в ярость. — Ты смеешь спрашивать…

— Ну, учитывая, что ты до сих пор не приставил мне меч к горлу, а за моей спиной нет небольшого отряда человек так из двадцати храмовников — да, смею, — насмешливо ответил Лавеллан, наконец встречаясь с Калленом взглядом.

— У меня просто нет доказательств, — отрезал Каллен, озвучивая свои мысли. — Кто сможет подтвердить мои слова?

Лавеллан тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не понимаю, ты специально игнорируешь существование Элизмы или серьёзно не помнишь, что она тоже там была?

Каллен наконец понял, кого Лавеллан имел в виду, но предпочёл промолчать. Действительно, а почему он ни разу за день даже не подумал об Усмирённой?..

Словно бы отвечая на его вопрос, Лавеллан продолжил:

— Может, ты просто не так сильно ненавидишь магию, как тебе кажется?

— Я ненавижу не всю магию, только магию крови, — мрачно сказал Каллен. Его гнев немного притих — он всё ещё пытался найти причину, по которой он забыл о существовании такой важной, а главное, беспристрастной свидетельницы. — Даже просто мысль об этом — грех перед Создателем. «Да будут названы они малефикары, проклятые. И не найдут себе покоя ни в этом мире, ни за его пределами».

— Создатель — это то, что волнует меня в последнюю очередь, — пробормотал Лавеллан.

— А твои боги что об этом думают? — хмуро поинтересовался Каллен. Насколько он знал, долийцы обычно не привечали малефикаров, и разговор Соласа и Инквизитора это только подтверждал.

Лавеллан обжёг его взглядом.

— Мои... боги, — ядовито произнёс он, — не думают об этом ровным счётом ничего, потому что их тоже не существует.

— А твои татуировки, это разве не?... — начал Каллен.

— В первую очередь это знак принадлежности к моему народу. Остальное меня не волнует. Но ты, кажется, говорил, как ужасна магия крови? Прошу, продолжай, может, ты меня переубедишь.

— Даже если не думать о том, что сделки с демонами противны Создателю, — поспешил воспользоваться представленным шансом Каллен, — Магия крови самая ужасная, самая разрушительная ветвь магии. Нет ничего более опасного, как для самого малефикара, так и для его окружения…

 — Не знаю, — секунду подумав, ответил Лавеллан, — По-моему, бывают и опаснее. Про стихийную магию даже начинать не буду, а лечебная? Берёшь, сращиваешь кость не так, как надо — и кто-то потом всю жизнь хромает. Слишком большая ответственность… Поэтому я и люблю некромантию — с ней невозможно ошибиться.

— Хуже уже точно не будет, да? — неожиданно для самого себя поддержал шутку Каллен.

— Вот именно! — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Лавеллан и вдруг поёжился. Каллен заметил, что тот был очень легко одет. Он было хотел предложить ему свой плащ, но Лавеллан его опередил и взмахом руки наконец зажёг стоящие возле скамейки факелы. Сразу стало гораздо теплее.

— Как романтично, — заметил Лавеллан спустя пару минут. — Звёзды и луны на небе. Прекрасная ночь, чтобы совершить парочку кровавых жертвоприношений, да, Каллен?

Каллен закашлялся.

— Тебе лучше знать…

Лавеллан усмехнулся.

— Ладно, если серьёзно — я правда считаю, что при должной осторожности, магия крови не представляет никакой опасности. И я... не могу ей не интересоваться, понимаешь? Просто не могу.

Его голос стал вдруг одновременно громче и твёрже. До этого Каллен слышал, чтобы Лавеллан говорил с такой страстью только раз — в тот день, когда, принимая меч из рук Кассандры, новоиспечённый Инквизитор поклялся уничтожить Корифея во что бы то ни стало.

— Я не знаю своих родителей, у меня никогда не было близких друзей или места, которое я мог бы назвать настоящим домом. Но магия... Только она была со мной всегда. Куда бы я ни пошёл, что бы я ни делал. Наверное, магия и есть мой дом. И я хочу исследовать его весь, все комнаты, все разделы магии, какие только существуют! Ты же не откажешься заходить в подвал своего дома только потому, что там живут огромные пауки?

Каллен не поверил своим ушам — неужели Лавеллан наконец… Поделился с ним чем-то личным? Если бы только не обстоятельства, при которых это произошло…

Лавеллан тем временем истолковал молчание Каллена по-своему.

— С другой стороны, это было плохое сравнение, я согласен. В подвал с гигантскими пауками по своей воле зайдёт только сумасшедший…

— Твоё стремление к знаниям — это прекрасно, — перебил его Каллен, наконец подобравший нужные слова. — Но есть вещи, которые лучше не знать. Если тебе необязательно заходить в этот демонов подвал, чтобы продолжать спокойно жить, просто туда не ходи! Не понимаю, зачем тебе рисковать своей жизней и жизнями других?

— И, видимо, никогда не поймёшь, — как-то устало пробормотал Лавеллан, опуская плечи. — Мне правда жаль, что ты пострадал от магии крови. Равно как мне жаль и мой народ, который обречён служить у вас на побегушках или постоянно скитаться, но я не собираюсь ненавидеть всех шемленов из-за поступков некоторых!

— Лавеллан, — не менее устало заметил Каллен. — Пожалуйста, одумайся. Ты, в отличие от меня, никогда не испытывал действие магии крови на себе — и, если Создатель будет милостив, не испытаешь никогда. Ты никогда не наблюдал, как люди, которых ты знал, один за одним превращаются в монстров. Ты никогда…

— Я, в отличие от тебя, никогда осознанно не обрекал невинных людей на смерть! — неожиданно яростно выкрикнул Лавеллан.

Внутри у Каллена словно что-то оборвалось. Что на это можно было возразить?.. Ничего.

Он молча встал со скамьи, не встречаясь взглядом с Инквизитором, развернулся и направился к выходу из сада.

По дороге он остановился, и, сжав зубы, что было силы ударил кулаком по каменной стене крепости. Ему было безразлично, услышит это Лавеллан или нет. Голова всё ещё безумно раскалывалась.

Только чудом не упав по дороге, Каллен кое-как добрёл до своего кабинета, на одном только упрямстве взобрался по лестнице в спальню и сразу же рухнул на кровать.

Перед глазами снова замелькал круговорот картинок. Башня на озере Каленхад, Миа, Ирвинг, Мередит, совсем юная магесса из Киркволльского круга, которую Каллен обезглавил во время Истязаний, Серые стражи… А потом — Лавеллан, чем-то неуловимо отличающийся от себя обычного. Они стояли вдвоём под звёздным небом на берегу озера в Хоннлите. Лавеллан повернулся — и Каллен заметил у него на лбу клеймо Усмирённого.

— Ты никогда не поймёшь, — холодно сказал он и схватил Каллена за руку.

Каллен распахнул глаза и перевернулся на спину. Всего лишь сон... Он лежал в своей кровати, а через отверстие в потолке ярко светила одна из лун.

Голова больше не болела, и всё, произошедшее за день, мало-помалу сложилось в ровную картину. Ему придётся доложить остальным советникам и Кассандре об Инквизиторе, или взять дело в свои руки. Иначе — никак. И пусть Лавеллан потом его возненавидит — видит Создатель, Каллен и сам будет питать к себе такое же чувство — но только это спасёт Инквизитора. Нельзя допустить, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, иначе…

Каллен вдруг почувствовал тихий шорох и снова перевёл взгляд наверх. На одной из досок его непрочной крыши стоял… человек?! Возможно, он находился в Тени, и ему это только снилось? На всякий случай Каллен, пытаясь ничем себя не выдать, аккуратно схватил за рукоятку кинжал, который всегда хранил под подушкой.

— Он попросил передать «прости», — печально сказал незнакомец, и по голосу Каллен понял, что это мужчина, даже подросток. — Если бы ты видел его мысли, ты бы понял. И он бы понял, если бы видел твои. Почему у людей так не получается?..

— Что за бред… — начал Каллен, решив, что непосредственной угрозы его ночной посетитель не представляет, но тот, не останавливаясь, продолжал быстро-быстро говорить, так, что Каллену приходилось напрягаться, чтобы разбирать все слова.

— Он идёт другой дорогой, доверяет духам, но держится далеко от демонов. Он попросил передать «прости». Я бы не стал его слушать, но ты закуёшь его в оковы, посадишь его в клетку, отрежешь ему крылья, потому что не хочешь его потерять. Ты не прав. Прости и… забудь.

Последнее, что увидел Каллен — то, как брошенный им кинжал вонзается в доски, где ещё мгновение назад кто-то стоял.

Каллен проснулся от ярко светящего ему в глаза солнца и обнаружил, что совершенно не помнит, как добрался до своей комнаты после того, как распрощался с Кассандрой. Более того, прищурившись, он заметил, что его кинжал почему-то был воткнут в одну из потолочных досок — и у Каллена было смутное предчувствие, что в этом наверняка замешана Сэра. Несмотря на всё это, у него совсем не болела голова, поэтому на завтрак Каллен спускался в неожиданно хорошем настроении.

Было уже довольно поздно, и в зале оставались, в основном, только знатные гости, привыкшие нежиться в постели до обеда. Каллен сел на своё обычное место, поздоровался с Дагной, радостно поглощавшей тыквенный пирог, и вежливо кивнул Инквизитору. Тот, встретившись взглядом с Калленом, почему-то закашлялся, побледнел и, ни сказав ни слова, выскочил из-за стола.

— Что это с ним? — поинтересовался Каллен у Дагны, накладывая себе в тарелку печёночный паштет. Та пожала плечами.

— Может, салат невкусный попался?

Каллен сильно в этом сомневался, но салат на всякий случай пробовать не стал. После завтрака он, сам не зная зачем, отправился искать Инквизитора, но встретившаяся ему неподалёку Хардинг сообщила, что тот, взяв с собой Соласа, Блэкволла и ещё кого-то третьего, уехал разбираться с остатками живых мертвецов в Бурую трясину.

— Ужасное место, если вы меня спросите, — доверительным тоном поделилась с ним Хардинг. — Не знаю, зачем он так резко туда сорвался, и никого не предупредив к тому же…

Весь оставшийся день Каллена, несмотря на хорошее настроение, не оставляло чувство, что он забыл что-то важное. Он несколько раз перепроверил все доклады и отчёты, не нашёл там ни единой ошибки, ухитрился всё-таки выдернуть кинжал из потолка и, наконец, был вынужден признать, что беспокоиться вроде бы не о чём.

— Хорошо себя чувствуешь? — озабоченно спросила его Кассандра, когда они присели отдохнуть после традиционной вечерней тренировки. — Вчера ты выглядел совсем вялым.

Каллен тряхнул головой, отбрасывая лишние мысли. Не потому ли ему так тревожно, что ни сегодня, ни вчера, ничего особенно неприятного не происходило? В конце концов, должны же быть в его жизни и хорошие дни, пускай и изредка. А лучший способ избавиться от беспокойства — заняться чем-нибудь действительно полезным.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся Кассандре и поднялся с травы, вытаскивая меч из ножен.

— Всё в порядке. Ещё один бой, ладно? Нельзя расслабляться, когда в Скайхолде столько магов. Кто знает, кто из них может оказаться малефикаром…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для a.j.harrison на драббло-челлендж группы "Главное — не проснуться в Орлее". Да, я знаю, что это далеко не драббл, оно как-то само... Спасибо каждому, кто дочитал до этого места, серьёзно, вы великолепны.


End file.
